Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style)
movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Goth Female Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Uncle (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, inc.) *Dream Director - Mr. Fixit Fox (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - I.G.G.Y. (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Luvli (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style): Chibiusa Tsukino's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:Worldvision Animation Cartoon Ltd. and Nelvana Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG